masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I must thank you too. It's not long time since i found this great game and every time i want to know something about ME, i go here... Big thanks to you (watching wiki and doing great job) and other contributors for their work. --J.i.gorkij 19:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, on behalf of everyone. And welcome! --Tullis 19:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New logo Hey Tullis. I saw your request for a new logo, so I made one. Take a look: The Monaco skin can now display a Wiki.png image of up to 216 pixels wide (to completely fill the logo area), but anyone using Monobook will only see the 135 pixels in the middle. That's why the text in the logo I just made is in the middle, so that anyone using Monobook will see what looks like a full logo and not something cut off at both sides. If you want me to make any changes to the logo, just say so, or if you want to use it as is, simply upload it as Wiki.png to replace the old logo. The wiki is looking better than ever. When I first started working on this wiki back when it was only a few pages, I never would've guessed it would end up at over 900... and there's still two more ME games to be made! You are indeed a great admin. Keep it up! JoePlay (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for coming back so quickly! I do like the new logo: just seeing what others think before I upload it. And thanks for the support too. I still think we've got some of the best contributors on Wikia working here, which is why the wiki will hopefully continue to grow. : D --Tullis 01:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Video Hey Tullis. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 01:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I personally have a lot of concerns regarding using in-game footage in articles, as it's a violation of copyright. I would really prefer that these videos weren't on here, but if it's Wikia policy... --Tullis 01:40, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Tullis. I removed the remaining videos that I added yesterday. This is just an experiment that we're doing, and we expected that not every wiki would welcome the videos, so no worries. We totally respect the wishes of each wiki community. For the record, any YouTube video (that isn't deleted by YouTube) is fair use by us or any other website, so if there were any copyright issues, it would be them, not us, that would be in violation. JoePlay (talk) 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Tullis. Since you are an admin of Mass Effect Wiki, I respect your decision on POSTING VIDEOS. But if we have to truly consider about Copyright Materials, we have to take in-game screen shots for our consideration also. Because according to my knowledge in-game screen shots are consider as Copyright Materials (At least in Wikipedia)--Snfonseka. :There's a difference between individual screenshots and posting entire in-game subplots (I refer to the Ashley conversations you linked to) which have been recorded from the game. That dilutes the experience and chases away possible Mass Effect players. Screenshots are designed to attract and illustrate. But if I am officially notified otherwise I'll take action. --Tullis 18:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Screenshot archive In case you could make use of it, I created a zip file of every single screenshot from Mass Effect that I took--some 2,200, I believe. I used a program called IZArc to split the ZIP file into three parts so I could put it on RapidShare; I don't know if you'll need the same program to put it back into one archive. Here are the download links: http://rapidshare.com/files/195821451/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z01 http://rapidshare.com/files/195846514/ME-Screenshot-Archive.z02 http://rapidshare.com/files/196175358/ME-Screenshot-Archive.zip I apologize for all the gratuitous screenshots of my Shepards and my wife's Shepards. :) RobertM525 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :That is... a LOT of screenshots. I'll take a look through them, but if there's not something we can use out of 2,200 screenshots, I'd be utterly amazed. Thank you! --Tullis 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) If you're up to downloading all of it, simply putting all three files in the same place and attempting to open the last one may be sufficient to see them as one archive. On my system, it doesn't appear that they need to be "recombined" to work. FWIW. RobertM525 04:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I've tried downloading all three and opening the last one, but still no dice. Must be a Mac thing... Boo. --Tullis 05:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Style Guide I LOVE the style guide! The section on capitalization was EXACTLY what I was looking for. Great work!SpartHawg948 01:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks : ) It's mostly a merge from the old Manual of Style, but that was impossible to find... stupid search bar. I've now put links to both on the front page. --Tullis 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that nonsense on my talk page (as well as another individuals page). I tried to resolve it myself earlier today, but the other party involved didn't want to let it go. But, as the saying goes, it DOES take two to tango, and I for one have decided the issue is resolved. Sorry you had to get dragged into it. SpartHawg948 21:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem, it's what I (we) are here for, right? : ) --Tullis 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Needs a Message Board perhaps?... I have been a part of the wiki world for a long time and I have grown fond of the Halopedia Message Board, it seems like this site is in need of one as it is indeed close to the 1000 article line. Just a thought....--2K Dragon 14:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Might be worth looking into. Do you have any links to info about the Halopedia Message Board I could investigate? --Tullis 14:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dunno.... I can ask Commander tony about it..... or I think I'll just look into it. --2K Dragon 17:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:2K_Dragon ;My halopedia user page.... ;create an account here and look into the preset options for creating a userpage is is alot easier but you still get to keep your wiki page (mine sucks) ;the main point of having a message board is to make it easier to converse and to have the ability to have a private conversation. ;I want you to talk to nic' via the message board after you have created an account and he can help you I will be standing by for questions but I am currently preping for final exams at my school... ;I am sorry for the uhhh... bad spelling and pathetic wording but my brothers ipod touch auto "corrects" spelling according to how you normaly spell the word...... I will be gone for around 8-12 hours sorry..... (also for your concideration: a ranking system, phew! jeez one step at a time 2K.....) --2K Dragon 17:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) vandal probs here on this site??? --2K Dragon 18:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :...Sorry, what? I seem to be getting messages from two people with the same username. --Tullis 18:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Is that possable?!!!! I am sorry I do not usu talk via a discussion page, Am I wording this wrong? I assure you I am one and the same..... --2K Dragon 12:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::My mistake, I apologise. Thanks for the links. Yeah, we have a minor vandal problem but... so does every wiki. : ) --Tullis 13:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) How can I help? (as a foot note, halopedia does not have that problem, when a vandal surfaces he/she is crushed within the hour... by an admin ar a user with rollback.) --2K Dragon 13:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually we stay on top of it pretty well; we generally spot most vandalism and quietly roll it back before there's a problem. I don't generally "crush" vandals except in rare cases, as most vandals are attention-seekers and that's just playing right into their hands. : ) But I appreciate the offer. --Tullis 14:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) yes and by crush I am saying the (shudder) BANHAMMER... --2K Dragon 16:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) lol I was only kidn' dont worry were not that harsh.... well CT is but not the rest of us... I like this site better...--2K Dragon 11:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) New Recruit Hello, Tullis. My name and rank is Captain Henry "Five Dog" Leyland, ma'am, but you can call me Five Dog. I have been recently transferred to this wiki from The Vault and from the Left 4 Dead wiki as part of my promotion to Captain. I have been taught editing skills on both of those wikis by my mentors. See below. I am here to aid in anyway I can, and if there is anything that needs doing please inform me and I'll see to it. I have yet to do virtually any real editing here. Service Records: : :Comm Link Frequency Previous Superior Officers: :The Vault - Ausir :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 Previous Mentors :The Vault - Porter21 :Left 4 Dead wiki - Stigma-231 If you wish a recommendation or assurance of my ability to help, ask any one of the above. Please keep in mind, ma'am, that my superior officers may not remember me. Mostly, this is my way of saying, "Hi, I'm here to help". :Look forward to future co-operation, Tullis. ::::::::::[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Check out these pages if you need our community guidelines or MEWiki-specific style information. And welcome! : ) --Tullis 23:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Info Insert formula here Tulis, I just saw this on G4tv.com/thefeed, and I thought you might be interested in it..... http://g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/696741/Mass-Effect-DLC-News-Coming-This-Week.html Suggestions, differentiating the games and content in the series I've noticed that this wiki seems to have been built primarily around one thing: the first Mass Effect game. No issue with that since nothing else could have happened, but since more games and novels and so on are finally beginning to crop up, now might be the time to prepare for these newcomers. The following are only suggestions to organize everything, and it would be unreasonable to expect them to be carried out at all given that people have lives outside of the wiki (unfunded mandate, so to speak), so take them as you will. *I've edited the Fallout Wiki, and one thing I've seen a few things used there which might also be beneficial here. First off, there are a lot of games in the Fallout universe. To help identify which games a particular article refers to, there are icons in the upper right-hand corner of each article which indicate in what game milieu the subject belongs. ::Example 1: This article about DLC. Since the subject involves Fallout 3 DLC, as well as each DLC installment, the icons for the main game and the DLC are displayed. ::Example 2: This article about a group of NPCs/enemies. The group appears in multiple games, so the appropriate icons are used. ::Example 3: [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/James This article about one of Fallout 3's main characters]. The character is important primarily to the main game's storyline, so only the icon for that game is used. :Applying the use of icons to this wiki, take the article about assault rifles. They are important to the gameplay of Mass Effect and presumably Mass Effect 2, so the article would have the two icons designating that the items appear in both games. Where things get confusing is the Bring Down the Sky DLC, or any DLC or novel/non-game. The DLC itself is not a game, so even though assault rifles are used there, the DLC icon should not be added to the article. In contrast, a new character who appeared in the DLC would need the DLC icon. Icons should be used to identify items/characters/concepts/locations that are essential or were introduced in a particular game, add-on, or novel. Anyone reading this probably knows what I mean, so forgive me if I over-explain things (to death). *I recently noticed the absence of a reference template on this wiki. It could probably be copied from Wikipedia's example, and the citation templates there might also need to be copied. There may not be any organized attempt at sourcing everything here since the game is source enough, but it couldn't hurt to try using proper references and citations. *Lastly, this is less an applicable feature than a reminder or a highlight of a potential issue. Kudos to whoever redesigned the main page here, it's an improvement. However, the new layout emphasizes only the first Mass Effect game and its content. Granted, next to nothing is known about Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect Galaxy, but contingencies should be in place (if they aren't already) to evenly promote the content of all of the games. As best as I can explain it, I'd hope that Mass Effect 2 and Galaxy gets their own dedicated walkthrough, assignments, and characters pages; combining stuff like that all into single articles that cover every game would simply be confusing. If ME2 does eventually get its own walkthrough and so forth, there would need to be more buttons on the main page to link to those. This was probably obvious to editors here, but setting things down on (virtual) paper can't hurt. That should be about it. There might already have been plans in place to take care of some this stuff, there might not. In any case, these are just a few ideas I would like this wiki to keep in mind or implement if possible. Admittedly, I could possibly do them myself with the blessing of the head honcho 'round these parts, but I don't have the know-how; I stay away from anything that requires delicate syntax and only edit simple things (take the icons; I have no idea how they are made to appear above the articles). I cannot and would not force anyone else to do this stuff, so it's completely understandable if nothing happens. Nevertheless, here are the suggestions, plain for anyone to see and in no sense detrimental to the system. I leave it to you to do (or do not) as is seen fit. 19:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for sharing your ideas. :* Yup, things are going to get complex once Mass Effect 2 comes out. Thankfully we have a lot of templates for planets, things like that, which should help us cope. I'm not sure icons at the top right will be that useful, though. I'm not disparaging them on the Fallout wiki, they're just not particularly noticeable if you're not used to them, and too large and they become a nuisance. It's definitely something to consider, though, as the teeny ME2 icon is noticeable but not intrusive. And I'd restrict it to characters and locations. Something like assault rifles... yeah, to be honest, I wouldn't bother designating those between games. :* We do use references, just not very often. Normally we just stick a source heading at the bottom of articles. Some of the ME: Ascension pages have references on them, though. :* For Mass Effect Galaxy and ME2 -- they will definitely have their own walkthroughs, and it's likely the existing Walkthrough page will be converted into a disambig page to link to all three. I've recently done a slash-and-burn on the Characters page, and it should accommodate the main characters (note MAIN characters) of the games with Category:Characters giving an alphabetical list for the curious. Otherwise, and this might be smarter, we can easily do the same with those pages as for the walkthroughs: branch them off from a single page, so people can just go to "assignments" and then to "Mass Effect 2 assignments" or whatever they wish. ::What will probably happen is this: a deluge of information that will gradually get sifted around. We also have statistics to track what the most looked-at pages are (that's how JoePlay, who redesigned the front page, picked which articles to use as buttons). That should help us work out where people want to go, and how to get them there most effectively. But thank you very much, and I'll certainly keep your suggestions handy. --Tullis 19:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, if it's all right with you, I may split this enormous discussion to my talk page. As it says at the top, this page is to discuss the main page and this is getting into hardcore wiki refiling territory. : ) --Tullis 19:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Feel free to split away. I didn't think my suggestions would get looked at so quickly, I posted them here because I didn't know where else would be appropriate. I mainly suggested all this because I'm an obsessive organizer, and I usually try to organize things I'm interested in like the ME games (sci-fi rules!). I've begun moving away from the Fallout Wiki, taking a break from the game and such, so I may end up being more active here as we get closer to ME2. 23:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go, I've established my account here. I won't be online much over the next few days since I'll be occupied with another game I'm about to buy. When I'm back though, I'll see if I can start helping out. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello, I'm back for a bit. I noticed that characters and planets had infoboxes in their articles, but not races. My proposal for a race infobox can be found on my user page. The parameters were picked because the necessary info to fill them out is readily available for most races. I'm on the fence about the "temperament" parameter though (may be too vague), and I'm mulling a "when introduced" option to show what game/novel a race is first mentioned in (your thoughts?); anyway, let me know of any more you'd like on there. If you approve, I'll begin adding the box to the target articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I appreciate you creating an infobox for races, but I'd like to keep infoboxes for important characters and planets only. --Tullis 00:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Anything else I can do, something menial and repetitive that's been avoided, perhaps? It seems to me that everything that is known about ME is present, and all that's left to do during this lull is general maintenance until we get more raw material from the sequel. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh no, menial and repetitive tasks are admin-exclusive. : ) :::Seriously though, if you know your way around Wikia templates and you'd like to help, there is something you could do. Our spoiler tags could use a look-over. The vanilla spoiler tag - - is a nice size and shape, but because your fearless admin here is something of a template dunce, the other tags - for ME2, Ascension and Revelation - are a bit large and bulky. I like the content that's on them - use of a quote and image - but if they were more streamlined, I think that would spruce up a lot of pages in a stroke. Is that... something you'd be interested in, maybe? --Tullis 01:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll look into it first thing tomorrow. The main reason I ask is I'm obscenely bored. You ever want to do something a lot, but never work up the motivation to do it? That's me: I've been wanting to restart one of my ME profiles and play to level 60 for weeks (or read Alastair Reynolds' Absolution Gap, but I haven't done that either), but the idea of trying to redo everything is just daunting. Must be a "malaise" of sorts. So here I am, essentially procrastinating. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Spoiler tags Alrighty, I have "streamlined" the templates, the semi-finished products are on my user page. There's only so much that can be accomplished with rectangles, so I compressed everything to fit on one line like the original spoiler template. The length depends on the text, however, so I cut a few words (but left the quotes untouched) to trim the length down, although they are necessarily longer than the vanilla spoiler. The ME2 spoiler worked out nicely, but different images will need to be used for the other two. I was thinking of cutting the R and A from the titles on the books' covers and using them like the 2 in Mass Effect 2, or I could try Saren's head for Revelation and the geth "eye" for Ascension, but these latter two may not be as easily discernible at so small a size. What else... An image is used on either side of the spoiler for balance but this could be reduced back to one image each if desired. The text colors were chosen to match the images. Lastly, to separate the quote from the spoiler message I used ">>" (arrows convey speed, support the whole streamlined concept, and draw the eyes rightward to the spoiler message); other markup could be used instead of the arrows if you have any ideas. That should summarize it, what do you think? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :That looks much better than my efforts. I made a couple of tiny adjustments, using your ME2 spoiler tag below as an example, mainly: swapping the arrows for an em-dash, putting the 's' in spoilers into lower case to make the text run smoother, and taking ME2 out of italics (I know it technically should be, but for a narrow spoiler tag, bold will work okay): "We... are gonna need bigger guns." '--' spoilers for Mass Effect 2 follow. :One last thing: is it possible to have it so these display in the centre of the page rather than being left aligned (unless that's my freaky Firefox display again)? :As for the pictures, having one on each side does balance quite nicely. I like the idea of using the quarian's mask from Ascension and Saren from Revelation for these, though your concern about the image size is valid. Let me play around with trimming those pictures, and see if I can find something that works at 24px. Thank you, very much. --Tullis 00:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The pictures I hacked out from the covers were: These were actually cut from Drew's name on their respective covers. They look okay (the Revelation pic looks better) but not great. These are the alternatives for Ascension. I like the quarian mask pic, but the one of Kahlee, Hendel and Gillian sized down quite well too. For our dark wiki skin, though, that quarian pic works better. If we're not going to go with the letter for Revelation (and it doesn't look fantastic), I think you're right, Saren is the only pic we're really going to get off that cover. His head sized down surprisingly well. Thoughts? --Tullis 01:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I got this R and A, but their base size isn't 24; all I've got to work with is MS Paint, so delicate image work is out of my field: : : :We could use the letters on one side and the head pics on the other, maybe. Looking at them all, I've got no preference. As for the centering problem, that does appear Firefox-related. The template's dead center on IE 8, and then leftish on FF. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. I think we're better with pictures for the ME:R and A spoiler tags. The "2" icon works but the letters look a little strange. Let's go for the quarian mask and Saren. --Tullis 02:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::All right, I've finalized the templates on my user page. If they check out, I'll update the main spoiler template. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I like them. But, I wonder if it might be better to save each one as a separate template, to make them easier to place? The current template code to make them different spoilers works, but isn't approachable for new users. It would mean updating a lot of pages though. Hmm. --Tullis 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, the 's' in 'spoilers' may be better in lower case, as described above. --Tullis 18:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Consider the "s" fixed. The other's a conundrum: easier for new users to utilize vs. major updating/work. From my experience though, new users are more interested in submitting content than organizing and categorizing it. The Ascension and Revelation spoilers likely won't see much more usage than now, and there's only been a trickle of ME2 stuff so far. It doesn't look like an issue at the moment. However, if we are going to split the spoilers, now (months away from the next game) would be a good time to do it. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Let's get them saved as separate templates, then. I don't mind reorganising the Ascension / Revelation-tagged pages if it makes them look better. --Tullis 19:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK. Template:AscensionSpoilers and Template:RevelationSpoilers already conveniently exist for updating, so should the ME2 one be Template:ME2Spoilers, Template:MassEffect2Spoilers, Template:Mass2Spoilers, or some variation therein? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say 'Template:MassEffect2Spoilers', so there's no confusion. (Sorry, I removed the links above so they're not added to Wanted Pages). --Tullis 19:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll begin making the templates right away, but I'll leave the original spoiler template alone until the whole updating process is done so it's easier to spot where a tag needs to be replaced on the articles. To work! -- Commdor (Talk) 19:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The templates are ready (Template:MassEffect2Spoilers). Now for the menial part of swapping them in. I guess I'll try and tackle the articles alphabetically. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wallpaper Section Can we start a wallpaper section? - Snfonseka :For what, existing wallpapers? We've needed a category like that for a while. If you're talking about putting up fan-made wallpapers, those are better on the forums or a fan site. --Tullis 18:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) My idea was to begin a wallpaper section for both official and fan-made wallpapers. - Snfonseka :Yeah, that's better on a fan site / forum. We're an encyclopedia. --Tullis 16:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Races page I gotta say, I just looked at the races page for the first time in a while, and it's quite possibly the most awesome page ever. Just thought I'd mention that. SpartHawg948 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --Tullis 12:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Picture in the "Human" page I believe the picture in the "Human" page, is too bright and not very suitable with the background. - Snfonseka :What do you mean by 'too bright'? Overexposed? --Tullis 17:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I adjusted the values of the screenshot to get rid of some of that ruddy colouring. It should look a bit better. --Tullis 01:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Complaints and Bugs Page Can't say I disagree with you. I think a merger with Glitches and removal of complaints sounds like the way to go. I don't think we should even bother answering complaints. Complaints belong on a talk page or forum, not in an article. SpartHawg948 21:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Second opinion I know you've mainly been leaving the ME2-related stuff under my supervision, but I wanted a second opinion about something to make sure I'm not making a mountain out of a molehill. Someone cut-and-pasted the entire FAQ section from BioWare's ME2 site into Mass Effect 2. Personally I think it takes up space and looks pretty (searching for a suitably delicate word) crappy. I have no problem linking to it, but I don't like the way it looks on the page. Like I said, just wondered if that seems reasonable, or if I'm making much ado about nothing. SpartHawg948 03:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I can't comment on how it looks, but I don't see why a link for 'Official Mass Effect 2 FAQ' wouldn't work just as well. --Tullis 13:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Geth Armory Tullis, if Saren and/or Sovereign aren't involved in Geth Armory, why the hell do they have Krogan armor? Kalaong 08:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I changed the line not because I don't think Saren is involved, but because it made it sound like the Geth Armory was a public company on a level with Kassa or the Sirta Foundation. One of the cornerstones of the geth is that they don't trade or involve themselves with other species. And why would Saren want anyone else to have weapons and armour that were as good as his forces' equipment? I think the black market explanation is still the best one. --Tullis 12:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ME: Galaxy spoiler tags Hi there, Just wondering what, if any, spoiler tags I should add for Mass Effect: Galaxy entries. :Um... good question. For now, just use the regular spoiler tag: :Thanks for checking. I suppose we could use a dedicated Galaxy spoiler tag. *sigh* ... make-a-new-spoiler-tag season comes earlier every year. : ) --Tullis 03:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Will do. Sorry for the extra work load :) --N7 Spectre 04:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :We might be all right with the vanilla spoiler tag, though, depending on the number of articles ME Galaxy has. If there's enough to justify it, I'll cook one up. Doesn't take long. : ) --Tullis 04:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ME1 Careers I think you're talking about reloading savegames. I'm talking about when you're creating a new character and you get the option to "Enter Existing ID." That's where you can't delete it and the place I want to clean up (at least, you can't delete it on the Xbox version). -- 12:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I have the Xbox version, and maybe it's not on that menu, but it's definitely possible to delete entire careers (character and all savegames, so they're gone from "Enter Existing ID"). I'll check which menu that deletion capability's on. --Tullis 12:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::All right. I think it's from the load menu. When you're on the front screen, hit "Load Career". Then, down at the bottom of the screen is the option to "Switch Career". Hit that option and you'll get a list of your careers. Then, again at the bottom of the screen, look for the "Delete Career" option. It should be marked by the Y button. --Tullis 12:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Then something's wrong with my disc or something. I've done that before and nothing's changed on the Existing ID section. Hell, last week I deleted everything, even the gamer profile (in regards to ME, anyway) from the Xbox hard drive. Nada. -- 15:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: DRY as admin Done. Keep up the great work, and let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay (talk) 18:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I do have a question -- is that new user masthead entirely compulsory or can we remove it if we don't like it? And if not, can the background colour of the masthead be changed? It looks really bland and awful on our glorious (nay, glistening) new skin. --Tullis 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC)